1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo sensor and a flat panel display (FPD) using the same, and more particularly, to a photo sensor capable of controlling brightness to correspond to peripheral light and a FPD using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are not favorable features in cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes.
The organic light emitting displays are widely used in personal digital assistants (PDA), MP3s, and DSCs as well as in mobile telephones have various advantages such as high color producibility and small thickness.
In the FPD, the visibility of a displayed image varies in accordance with the brightness of peripheral light. That is, although an image is displayed with the same brightness, a displayed image seems to be darker when the brightness of peripheral light is high, and a displayed image seems to be brighter when the brightness of peripheral light is low.
That is, in order to improve the visibility, the brightness of the peripheral light is sensed to increase the brightness of the displayed image when the brightness of the peripheral light is high, and to reduce the brightness of the displayed image when the brightness of the peripheral light is low. In addition, when the brightness of the image is controlled by the brightness of the peripheral light, it is not necessary to increase the brightness of the image so that power consumption can be reduced.
Therefore, a method of attaching a photo sensor for sensing the peripheral light to the FPD to control the brightness of the displayed image to correspond to the peripheral light is conceived.
However, when the photo sensor is realized in the form of an additional chip to be positioned in the outside, an additional power source is required to be transmitted to the photo sensor so that the power consumption of the photo sensor is large. On the other hand, if the photo sensor is provided in the inside, the output of the photo sensor is small so that it cannot favorably operate.
The above information disclosed in this Description of the Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.